The New Couple
by Ishimaru Furuba Michiyo
Summary: See what happense when SpongeBob and Sandy have a baby... before their married... and in Texas! Romantic Suspense!


OOOO… SpongeBob

"SpongeBob I have some bad news." Sandy said. "What is it Sandy?" SpongeBob said. "Well I'll be going back to Texas soon. Not for long just… a year." Sandy said. "I know I'm going to miss you." SpongeBob said. "Hey wait a second I got it! I could go with you!" SpongeBob said. "But you're a sea critter how you going to last on dry land?" Sandy said. "Don't you remember? You dared me to it once but it was only because the seagulls attacked us that we lost the bet." SpongeBob said. "Your right!" Sandy said. "Well what are we waiting for then?" SpongeBob said rushing up his stairs to his room. Sandy followed behind. "Sandy where would we be staying?" SpongeBob asked. "Why with my Pa Jim." Sandy said. "Which in that case you should bring some thick blankets cause we're leaving by August." Sandy said. "Yeah but I thought Texas was hot." SpongeBob said. "Yeah well his tree is practically an iceberg not to mention it's not to comfy." Sandy said. He packed his warmest blanket and pickles... ... ...

**TWO MONTHS LATER!!! (They've been with Jim for one month...)**

"Mornin' Sandy how bout' pancakes fir' breakfas'?" Jim said. "Sure Pa. Spongebob will be up in a second he set his snooze alarm for five minuets." Sandy said. "Well then set the table Sandy." Jim said. "K Pa." Sandy said. "Which wood?" Sandy asked. "Oh you know it's pine everytime!" Jim said. "I'm kiddin'! But uh what table cloth do you want?" Sandy asked. "Maple leaves." Jim said. "Sure pa" Sandy said. She went into the cabinet that was ten feet away from the dining table and pulled out a leaf cloth and some pine colored individual cloths. She gently arranged the table as an alarm from upstairs went off. From upstairs she heard SpongeBob scream at the sound of a horn waking him up. Sandy giggled. It might happen every day but it was still funny because... well other peoples pain is funny! SpongeBob walked down the stairs with a unhappy look on his face. "SpongeBob get that apron on you need to start cooking!" Jim said. Spongebob whipped upstairs without a word and came back down wearing a beautiful apron! Sandy giggled again because you don't often see a sponge (praticullarly a guy) wearing an apron! Sandy grabbed three single plates and gently placed them around the table.

THAT NIGHT

"Hey Sandy." Spongebob said. "Yeah?" Sandy said. Let me just say that they sleep in the same room but NOT the same bed. At this point in the story Jim has fallen asleep and Sandy just got back upstairs from watching TV. Apparently spongebob has been waiting for her. But strangely there was no lights on only candles. And rose petals all over the room... and spongebob's bed... DUN DUN DUN!!!

The NEXT DAY!

"I have news!" Sandy said running down the stairs later then normal. "Pa ... SpongeBob! I'm Pregnant!" OMG Right??? Well continue to watch for Chapter Numero 2o!

**CHAPTER 2**

Okay nothing really happens after that... so like i'm going to skip to the part where it's been like thrity minuets after the baby was born. "Jim don't worry it's healthy and beautiful. It's a girl. She looks just like her mother." Spongebob said to Jim. Jim and Spongebob walked into Sandy's room. She sat in a hospital bed holding an adorable baby squirell who cried and cried but with no tears. "So Pa... Spongebob what should we name her?" Sandy asked. "It's your own choice." they both said in Unison. "Ginger." Sandy said right away. The baby finally calmed down and fell asleep in Sandy's arms.

They finally all came home. The next day was a normal day but as Sandy was setting the table she heard a sharp piercing cry. Sandy ran all the way up the stairs straight to hers and spongebob's room. Ginger was crying, naturally. Sandy quickly quieted the baby down. Sandy walked down the steps carrying Ginger in her arms. "I'll skip breakfast this morning Sponge." Sandy said. "Okay i'll bring you up some eggs later." SpongeBob said. "No just some water please." Sandy said. "Pa can i talk to you quick?" Sandy asked. "Sure Sandy." Jim said walking up the stairs with sandy. "Pa i think me and Sponge are going to leave in a couple of months or at least when she can start drinking formula." Sandy said. "But why?" Jim asked. "Because Pa now that fall is finally here we could be in trouble. I don't want to loose her. So if i here one shot before she's done breast feeding we're leaving anyway." Sandy said. "Okay if that's your choice Sandy but don't think that Ginger won't get to see her Grandpa!" Jim said. "If only she could see her grandmother." Jim sighed. "Yeah... but mom's not coming back dad and we need to move on" Sandy said. Suddenly a loud crack boomed outside the tree. There were dishes breaking down stairs and the tree weakened from the bullet. Jim ran down the stairs but not before telling Sandy to hide in the emergency burrow with Ginger. Sandy darted into a small door that shot straight down underground to a burrow where they usually stayed during hunting season. Ginger was whailing from the sound. "Ginger for your life please be quiet!" Sandy hushed. Ginger continued crying. When suddenly the door appeared in the burrow again Jim and Spongebob walked in unharmed. "Pa i'm sorry we have to leave." Sandy said. "I brought the nut here." Jim said handing Sandy a nut that could fit the family of three. "Go now." Jim said. "I haven't lived through forty nine huntin' seasons for nothin'!" Jim said.

Sandy walked into her tree dome and went into her tree. "SpongeBob would you go out to the store and get me a craddle, chair, and cotton covering blanket." Sandy said. "Any thing else Honey?" SpongeBob asked. "Oh my gosh! Yes some Formula!" Sandy said.


End file.
